Lonliness and Destiny
by Kiri Ketchup
Summary: The boy licked the blood from his hand almost seductively looking at her with those intense eyes. He grabbed her chin and used it to drag her towards him “you interest me” he murmured. From those last three words she blacked out.NxM
1. The Beginning

Mikan looked up at the white ceiling.

Wondering why everything else was covered in red.

Tears spill out of the corner of her eyes.

For a reason she could not remember.

She screamed.

'_Bring me to life' by Evanescene_

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and  
Lead it back... home...**

_**Wake me up inside**_

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become****

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

_**  
Wake me up inside**_

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

Bring me to life  
**  
Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead**

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

_**Wake me up inside**_

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become****

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_** .**

**10 years later**

Mikan could never really fixate her mind on her past; Her whole body would go numb and waves of pain would lap over her senses until she stopped thinking about it completely.

Mikan was now 15 years old, and quite frankly had no care what-so-ever of the world.

Every day time would pass and during that time she would wonder what way would she die.

_Would she always be _alone_?_

Mikans worse fear was always the dark it would bring this feeling.

This feeling had no words; consuming her whole body it would leave her feeling nauseous and paranoid.

She hated it.

**Mikans P.O.V**

Time usually moves easily while I'm at school, no one really notices me.

It was like I wasn't there, even the teachers eyes would slid pass my seat as if it were empty.

Its not like I dislike it, in fact I could say being alone was the best thing that could ever happen to me in school.

It gave me the time to think and self evaluate.

But I guess some time's it could be a bad thing.

Well I used to have a best friend but she left and took the almost remaining life force I had.

So I call myself a dead walking person thingy, you could call me a zombie I wouldn't care.

I never really look in the mirror there's usually nothing important to see just my reflection.

It's a fact that I have

Straight.

Full.

Brown annoying hair that always goes in my face.

I have pale skin that almost has the same tone as paper; you could easily tell 'I don't go out much'.

With Brown eyes.

…

O.k. maybe I've looked in the mirror a few times.

**(Line)**

Everything was black, black and empty.

Faint sound s started floating in the air still nothing no pictures appeared.

"HE'S A MONSTER!!!" a deep voice roared

The little boy took an intake of breath when he felt his head ringing with unbearable pain.

He looked down he was kneeling in a pool of warm fresh blood.

Tears stung his eyes he looked up and saw the white ceiling.

He didn't understand what was going on.

He started shaking.

His breath increasing he couldn't understand.

He couldn't take it.

He screamed.

**That was eleven years ago. ** And that boy was now 16.


	2. Crossing Paths

_Everything was black, black and empty._

_Faint sound s started floating in the air still nothing no pictures appeared._

"_HE'S A MONSTER!!!" a deep voice roared _

_The little boy took an intake of breath when he felt his head ringing with unbearable pain._

_He looked down he was kneeling in a pool of warm fresh blood._

_Tears stung his eyes he looked up and saw the white ceiling._

_He didn't understand what was going on._

_He started shaking._

_His breath increasing he couldn't understand._

_He couldn't take it._

_He screamed._

**Bleed It Out**

Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line

Throw em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind

Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose

String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so i won't get loose

Truth is you can stop and stare  
Bled myself out and no one cares

Dug the trench out laid down there  
With the shovel up out of reach somewhere

Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in

[Chorus]  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out  
[End Chorus]

Go stop the show  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow

Shotgun opera lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go

Mama help me I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse

Candy paint on this brand new hearse  
Can't contain him he knows he works

Fuck this hurts I wont lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try

Half the words dont mean a thing  
And I know that I wont be satisfied

So why try ignoring him  
Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in

[Chorus]  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out

I've opened up these scars  
I'll make you face this

I've pulled my self so far  
I'll make you, face, this, now!!!!!

[Chorus]  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out  
I bleed it out

_I bleed it out_

He could never forget his past.

Trust me his tried everything.

His past will not rest in his head walking around in those creepy corners.

Probably haunting him till the day he dies.

Eventually he finally found a _solution…_

* * *

The whole street was crowded.

Such a full and consuming place to be in.

If anything had happened someone would have seen it.

In the shadows laid a pair of piercing pair of blood red eyes.

Target locked

A young man walked out of the crowd into the forest looking around in a worried state.

The boy in the shadows jumped into action, his raven hair rippling in the wind.

He landed gracefully in front him.

The man knew it was his time as he started into those red cold soulless eyes he collapsed in a pool of blood.

* * *

Mikan gasped and jumped behind the tree.

Her eyes were wide with shock from what she'd seen, full of emotion for the first time.

She calmed her breath and turned back to look.

But to find herself looking into those blood red eyes.

She drew in a fast intake of breath and took a step back with fear.

The boy gave a cold chuckle.

"What are you going to do?" he said in a cold mocking tone "run away".

Mikan looked into his eyes this time not as scared as she was before.

The boy licked the blood from his hand almost seductively looking at her with those intense eyes.

He grabbed her chin and used it to drag her towards him "you interest me" he murmured.

From those last three words she blacked out.


	3. Authors Note AGAIN!

**Authors Note AGAIN**

Me and my friend Solin placed a bet that if I couldn't finish this story I'll hav to give her a galaxy bar. so people I'll be updating this story bit by bit and WIN this bet MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!

Ja!

Lov u all and giv me those reviews!!!!


	4. Captured

**

* * *

**

Recap:

**Mikan cannot remember her past not an inch of it, unless causing some sort of unimaginable pain. Natsume can remember every inch of his past but he wants to forget it over the years his changed and realise what or who he is****…(A/N if I say anymore AYUMU10 I'll give it all away hope u understand it a bit more JA!)**

**Born For This**

Oh no, I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old)  
And where's hope, when misery comes crawling  
(Oh my way)  
With your faith, you'll trigger a landslide  
(Misery)  
To kill off this common sense of mine

It takes acquired minds, to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want

(We want the airwaves back, We want the airwaves back)

Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now  
Everybody live, like it's the last day  
You will ever see  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now

Right now, you're the only reason  
(I'm letting go, oh)  
And time out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(Well ha-ha)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Misery)  
To kill off this chronic state of mind

It takes acquired minds, to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No we don't want you're headlines  
We just want

(We want the airwaves back, We want the airwaves back)

Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now  
Everybody live, like it's the last day  
You will ever see  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now

Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure...

Alright so you think you're ready  
Okay then you say this with me, go  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
Alright so you think you're ready  
Okay then you say this with me, go  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for  
We were born for...

Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure  
Everybody live, like it's the last day  
You will ever see  
Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure  
Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)

_We were born for this_

* * *

(A/N by the ways all these songs are how the people feel if you get what I mean so read the lyrics!! To understand)

Mikan bolted up sweating and breathing hard.

She looked around, to find out that she was in a boxed room that was _empty_ to put it straight.

Only containing her and the bed.

Mikan got out and tried to stand up but felt a bolt of pain run-through her.

She collapsed to the ground breathing hard.

'Who was that boy and what did he want from her, what was she doing here'. She thought

She signed its not like anyone would notice anyway.

She felt that pain again; pulling her knees to her chest she rested her head on them and took in deep breaths.

This usually works, but right it just got worse and worse and to she couldn't breath at all.

Mikan clutched her throat with pain 'wasn't this what she wanted…'

Everything started getting blurrier by the minute until she couldn't see at all.

Mikan layed on the ground not sure if she was conscious or not.

She heard footsteps and felt someone strong pick her up.

A hand checked her heartbeat.

But before turning unconscious again she heard a deep voice say, "Looks like it is her".

* * *

Mikan was sure she was dead.

Well she _thought _she was dead

Her eyes fluttered open, her eyes getting used to the light.

She pulled half of her body up, this time not bothering to look around.

She heard a clicking sound and looked at the door.

"May I come in?" said a cold feminine voice Mikan did not reply but thought 'what type of stupid question is that'.

The girl entered anyway.

Mikan eyes widened "Hotaru" she whispered with shock.

Hotaru hadn't changed At all from last time.

Maybe a little bit taller but still the short raven hair and the cold purple eyes.

Mikan had always found them glass like reflecting everything even emotions.

"Mikan" she muttered quietly

"We need to talk, its … its about your past".

Hotaru looked up her eyes cold and shiny _Like glass._

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE!!!" mikan screamed totally ignoring what Hotaru said.

Mikan sobbed tears streaming down here eyes.

"Shhhh don't shout or _they will hear us,_ I'm not supposed to be here." She whispered softly.

"Who are They…

**Conspiracy**

Please speak softly  
or they will hear us  
and they'll find out  
why we don't trust them  
Speak up dear  
'cause I cannot hear you  
I need to know  
why we don't trust them

Explain to me  
this conspiracy against me, yeah  
And tell me how  
I lost my power, oh yeah

Where can I turn  
'cause I need something more  
Surrounded by uncertainty  
I'm so unsure of...  
Tell me why I feel so alone  
'cause I need to know  
_to whom do I owe_

* * *

pLs review


	5. FOR CONFUSED PEPLE

**FOR CONFUSED PEOPLE!!**

Right now the boy with the blood red eyes NATSUME kidnapped her for a reason (cant tell u why it's a mystery!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Mikan gets continuously moved to different rooms and keeps getting unconscious for a reason (cant tell u that either) where she is HOTARU works for that person NATSUME works for. making her know that MIKANS there. Hotaru knows they have something to with her Past so she wanted to tell Mikan first about her past (GETIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

People: ohhhhhhh I get it

ME: I_I –not amused-

READ THE SONGS THEY HELP!!!!

People this is a mystery you wont get things straight away until later on in the story SO BE PATIENT!!!!

Solin: keep ur hair on

Me: I DON'T HAVE HAIR!!!

o.k. I do but SHUT UP!!!


	6. Transformation

_**R and R luv u all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Kiri Ketchup**__**Recap:**_

* * *

_Mikan eyes widened "Hotaru" she whispered with shock._

_Hotaru hadn't changed At all from last time._

_Maybe a little bit taller but still the short raven hair and the cold purple eyes._

_Mikan had always found them glass like reflecting everything even emotions._

"_Mikan" she muttered quietly_

"_We need to talk, its … its about your past"._

_Hotaru looked up her eyes cold and shiny Like glass._

"_WHAT AM I DOING HERE!!!" mikan screamed totally ignoring what Hotaru said._

_Mikan sobbed tears streaming down here eyes._

"_Shhhh don't shout or they will hear us, I'm not supposed to be here." She whispered softly._

"_Who or They…_

* * *

"Who are they" Mikan stated this time more strongly.

Hotaru looked and paused for a second her eyes gleaming "_your worst Nightmare_".

Short phrases hurt the most.

Mikan froze pieces of her dreams coming back.

When Hotaru used to stay with her, she started having these dreams _nightmares_ to be more specific.

Nightmares that wouldn't let her wake until touched by a conscious person.

These Nightmares would play _over_ and _over_ again.

They were people, people with no faces but fangs.

They would creep _closer _and _closer_, extinguishing screams in the background more blood appearing with their every step…

And more _pain._

Mikan started trembling "Why did you leave me Hotaru…Why?" she whimpered.

Hotaru kept her cold expressionless face.

"Mikan you're a vampire… your parents areYuka Sakura and Kaichou Sakura,

you were born _Here _your mum was a vampire but your dad was a pureblood" she said.

Hotaru looked at her again.

Mikan paralysed and shocked on the bed.

"That's enough," said a deep cold voice.

Mikan looked at the source of the voice and saw Natsume.

Hotaru bowed "Hyuuga-sama" she called with respect.

He gestured her to leave, and she abided.

Mika glared at him through her recent tears.

"W-what do you w-want from me?" she stuttered.

He smirked while walking towards Mikan on the bed "Both my parents were purebloods" he paused " but they were murdered when I was five" he replied his eyes swirling fiery red as if they were going to suck her in and burn her.

"What's that got to do with me being here" she muttered.

"_I went on a bloody rampage," _he whispered right in her ear.

Mikan felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

" You were there. I was hungry. So I bit you" he was now inching towards her neck.

"I-I don't understand" she moaned

Natsume gave a cold chuckle "of course you wouldn't" he stated.

He ran his hand through her hair and pushed her head back exposing her neck.

Mikan gasped when she felt a warm, wet sensation on her neck _he licked her_.

But sudden pain shot through her body as she felt his fang thrust through her flesh.

Clutching to Natsume's back.

Cracks started to appear on Mikan's skin as he sucked her blood.

He released her his eyes burning with satisfactory lust.

Mikan s skin disappeared with the cracks, leaving a paler and more fragile looking mikan underneath.

Her hair now reaching to her back.

Natsume was satisfied with the results

_She had returned to her original form, a full pure blooded Vampire._

**When It Rains**

And when it rains on this side of town  
It touches everything  
Just say it again and mean it  
We don't miss a thing  
You made yourself a bed at the bottom  
of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
and convinced yourself  
that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore

and no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
(no oh) I need an ending  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain

And when it rains  
You always find an escape  
Just running away  
From all of the ones who love you  
From everything  
You made yourself a bed at the bottom  
Of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep till May  
You'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore

and no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
(no oh) I need an ending  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain

(Explain your side, Take my side)  
Take these chances to turn it around  
Take these chances we'll make it somehow  
And Take these chances and turn it around  
Just turn it around.

and no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming and  
(no oh) I need an ending  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain

_You can take your time, take my time._

* * *

Now i am settin the rules u dont get me**_18_ **reviews i wont upload, im fed up people im workin hard for you and this is how you repay me -sob- _dont look at me_

Solin: _Idiot _and you call _me_ melodramatic.

Jasse-Mai: BIG BABY _


	7. Their Past

Hiya

O.k. this chap is going to answer some of you guys question!! Not all of it though ¬_¬ it going to be based on Mikan's and some of Natsume's past.

BTW tanks for the review I was like O_O I got 19**!! **Already…

Love u all…(not like that **¬_¬**)

* * *

**Recap:**

Mikan s skin disappeared with the cracks, leaving a paler and more fragile looking mikan underneath.

Her hair now reaching to her back.

Natsume was satisfied with the results

She had returned to her original form, a full pure blooded Vampire.

* * *

_She couldn't remember how far long she'd been running but she knows she's running for something._

_Countless white corridors passing through with every second… time was running out._

_She finally found the door, the reeking smell of her parent's blood in the air._

_She opened the door slowly, to see blood was dripping, covering everything._

_But not one blotch of it had touched the White ceiling._

_Her long brown hair now covered in blood , she collapsed to her knee._

_Tears started running down the small girls face as she reached out her little hands to her dead parents body on the ground._

_She looked up to the white ceiling and screamed._

"_Why are you crying?" said a little voice._

_Mikan yanked her head around, to see a little boy who was around her age._

_Blood was all over his face his red eyes glinting, but the smell that lingered of him was the smell of human blood._

_The little girl suddenly realised how hungry she was, being small she didn't see humans as people she saw them as __**food.**_

_The boy seemed to notice this and said "Let's exchange blood because I'm hungry to Mikan"._

_The little girl blinked and said quietly "How did you know my name?"._

_The little boy just shrugged and said " I just know" he looked at her then walked up to her._

_He knelt down in front of her so that they were head level._

_He took of his blood stained t-shirt as Mikan just stared._

_The boy finally spoke and said, "Bite me" before exposing his neck._

_Mikan stared at it for a while before coming closer to him._

_She opened her mouth showing her sharp baby fangs, before puncturing them into his neck._

_She felt the sweet warm taste of his blood fill her mouth as she sucked._

_She felt the boy wince slightly, so she decided to stop._

_Blood now all over her mouth, the little boy licked the remainder blood from her lips grinning childishly._

"_Your turn" Mikan said as if it were now a game, totally forgetting the fact that her parents were murdered._

_She smiled as she pulled down her t-shirt slightly uncovering her neck._

_The boy nodded biting her like she did to him._

* * *

_**10 hrs ago in Hyuuga mansion**_

_BOOM!_

_The little boy Natsume bolted up from his bed._

_Scowling he was clearly not happy with whatever had woke him up._

_Glaring at the door thinking it was his mum trying to cook that disgusting human food again._

_He slammed open the door and stomp down the stairs ready to have a go at her._

_He froze, his anger evaporating just how fast it came._

_He could smell his Mum and dads Blood._

_He feared for the worst before running to the back kitchen were the scent grew stronger._

_His eyes widened for what he saw and collapsed in the pool of his parent's blood._

_He looked up to the white ceiling and screamed._

**"Leave Out All The Rest"**

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

_[Chorus]_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
_[End Chorus]_

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

_[Chorus]_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
_[End Chorus]_

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

_[Chorus]_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

* * *

Reviews HEheheheh! i know i know i'm a greedy pig for reviews.

But you guys know i luv u and i kept my promise!!!

oh here are the characters that_ might _come out in the next chap.

RUKA!!!

PERSONA!!!

and last but not least NARUMI!!

Luv, Kiri Ketchup :3


	8. Where we are NOW

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while… I've been a real lazy arse T_T hehehe and I've got sad news I will be updating a bit slower than last time Sorry!! Its sooo short sorry next chap will be wayyyyyy longer ehheheheheeh.

* * *

The drive was slick and easeful.

…

Well of course it would be, being in a limousine.

A long brunette stared longingly at the tinted window before giving a quick uneasy glance towards Natsume and the boy that was sitting next to him.

She signed.

Mikan started wondering why she was going back to that Hellhole (school) when she had been kidnapped.

This was entirely confusing for her.

She looked to her right and stared long and hard at Hotaru before her stares finally catches Hotaru's attention.

"What? Ohh" she said

Hotaru rolled her eyes as of it was really obvious "We don't want to erupt suspicion people would eventually notice that your gone" she said coolly.

Mikan snorted before saying "trust me… that would be until… wait…NEVER" she blurted out.

Natsume looked at her.

Mikan couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"More or less you don't have a choice you _need_ the education" he said in an arrogant way.

Mikan just glared at him.

"In other words you're calling me stupid" she opposed.

Natsume smirked at her "I didn't say that… but being in the human world so long…" he shrugged not finishing his sentence.

Mikan flinched.

But then natsume went " If your stupid I wouldn't blame you because… your pretty sexy anyway"

Mikan gasped.

Natsume just smirked.

Mikan had never felt so angry in her life even if he was in a way complimenting her.

'Bastard' she thought angrily.

The boy next to natsume started laughing.

The blond boy looked at Mikan and gave her a charming smile.

He bowed slightly before saying "Excuse my manners I'm Ruka Nogi" he said politely.

Mikan blushed.

"Quit flirting" snapped Natsume through gritted teeth.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards his chest saying, "She's _mine_".

"Wait when did I-Natsume interrupted her "Don't argue with me" he said dangerously his eyes now turning blood fiery crimson red.

Mikan crouched away slightly before muttering an O.k.

God she felt so pathetic and weak when he did that.

But Mikan couldn't help that little smile caress her lips though.

She started feeling a light blubbery feeling in her stomach and she liked it a lot.

She looked at Natsume poker face and the way he was glaring at Ruka.

'_What was this feeling his giving me?'_

"i can read your mind you know" said Natsume grinning at her

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.

This is an emergency  
So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

These scars, they will not fade away.

No one cares to talk about it, talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
_When you deserve to be alive,_ _alive_

* * *

Pls review…..


	9. The realisation

Hey guys, this is the start of something new… LOL hope u like this chap I bit more secrets will be said and ones made.

* * *

A man with a masked face gave out a cold chuckle.

"Checkmate" he said.

…

"There getting closer… don't you think?" said the little boy opposite him.

The boy moved his king forward taking the masked man's soldiers.

The man gave an annoyed glance to the king on the chess board before saying " No-one can beat you in this game sir" he complimented.

The boy just smirked "In this or in real life" he replied.

"Both…sir"

The boy gave a evil laugh showing his to small fangs.

_No one is whom they seem._

* * *

Mikan looked up at the school it hadn't really changed much since she left.

But there was something wrong and different about it… she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"MIKAN! Are you listening!?!" bellowed Hotaru.

Mikan dropped out of her daydream before facing the angry Hotaru.

Hotaru sighed at mikan's blank expression.

"What I said was your hearing and sight seeing will have increasing 500%, including your smelling… Purebloods like you and natsume rely on your animal senses so you will need to try to control your emotion or you'll go …"Hotaru stopped trying to ignore the glares she was receiving form natsume.

Mikan nodded to the unfinished sentence even though she wasn't actually listening to what Hotaru had just said.

Outside the limo a guard yelled, "Open the gate"

The limo began to make its way into the school when Mikan felt a sudden strong wave of pain lap through her skull.

Flash back

"You can't catch to save your life! I'd better luck playing with a brick wall"

"Well why don't you then?"

"Cos I can't make fun of a brick wall. Duh" the 10-year old boy replied.

The 9-year old girl narrowed her brown eyes at him.

Natsume was always like this.

"Carry on this way and you will be talking to the brick wall" She retorted beginning to walk away.

"No, no, no!" he called grabbing her arm to pull her closer to him.

If it weren't for the fact that he was _way_ stronger than her she would have tried to get out of his hold.

"Don't go… please" he said in an oh-so-innocent voice.

She felt her heart beat increase every second… well if she did have one.

"Fine" she said.

Natsume stayed still as a statue, she was sure he had stopped breathing.

"Nat! Nat?" she yelled nudging him.

His expression didn't change but he stepped forward .

He looked almost robotic.

Mikan suddenly became alert.

She realised she knew this look.

He smelled human blood.

"Oh NO!"

End Flashback

Mikan blinked coming back into reality, she looked at natsume before saying "Nat. Nat".

**I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood**

**If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will**

**Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way**

**I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood**

**If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will**

**Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way**

**Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way**

**I climb, I slip, I fall  
Into your empty hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood**

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER:

"There are other vampires in the school!!"

'Everything is gradually coming back to me'

"There is good … and bad."

**Thanks Bring. Solin. The. Horizon. (She helped me write the flash back) **

**Pls review NO FLAMES!!!!!!**

**Check out solins story Boys, suicide and sex changes.**


	10. True Love

_Hey my beautiful readers WHY ARENT U REVIEWIN ME!!!!!!!!!! Im very sad now…_

Do want me to stop? :'{ I wont but im losing confidence waaaahhhh!

* * *

**MIKANS P.O.V**

Natsume looked at me, his eyes where soft and slightly blue.

The hottest flame.

"You remember" he said, I looked down sheepishly and muttered "only a bit".

I felt warm hands touch my face as our eyes met once again.

"I love you" he said, his eyes now turning flaming blue.

I felt my whole body heat up; the feelings that disappeared with my memories came rushing back as I found myself saying, " I love you to".

….

"Ahem" coughed Hotaru, Natsume stopped looking at me and started sending deathly glares towards her.

"We are here," Hotaru said coolly, before entwining her arm with Ruka and walking out of the limousine.

So much for the romantic moment.

'Joy killer' I thought.

I stepped out of the car as slowly as possible, hoping with all my might that something would stop me from coming in.

Maybe an apocalyptic destruction of the universe could save me from the torture tower ahead of me.

"Come on!" Hotaru urged, pushing me towards the school, not wanting to wait outside in the cold.

I couldn't keep waiting any longer.

I looked back at Natsume with pleading eyes but is stoic expression did not waver.

He stated two words that left me twitching "Get. In".

I reluctantly stomped (childishly) into the place that I had inevitably been tortured in for the past several years.

I walked into the school without looking back at my kidnapper/boyfriend/bride/childhood friend.

'The evil bastard - . -'

I heard footsteps behind me; I didn't want to look back.

Not that I had a chance!

I felt long arms entwined with my waist, someone was hugging me tightly but I couldn't see whom.

The grip finally loosened and I turned to see Natsume smirking at me in an apologetic way.

I pouted before letting out a big smile.

Natsume just rolled his eyes before muttering "idiot".

My big smile disappeared as I glared at him.

The breeze increased with a different sort of smell.

I looked at Natsume he seemed stiff.

"They are other vampires here" said Ruka

I looked at him and Hotaru they seemed stiff to.

"How is that bad?" I said questionly

Natsume looked at me " They are good and bad vampires" he said darkly

Of course once again I did not understand.

**"Never Be The Same Again"**

**Come on. Ooh, yeah.  
Never be the same again.**

I call you up whenever things go wrong.  
You're always there. You are my shoulder to cry on.  
I can't believe it took me quite so long.  
To take the forbidden step.  
Is this something that I might regret?

(Come on, come on)  
Nothing ventured nothing gained.  
(You are the one)  
A lonely heart that can't be tamed.  
(Come on, come on)  
I'm hoping that you feel the same.  
This is something that I can't forget.

I thought that we would just be friends.  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's just the beginning it's not the end.  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's not a secret anymore.  
Now we've opened up the door.  
Starting tonight and from now on.  
We'll never, never be the same again.  
Never be the same again.

Now I know that we were close before.  
I'm glad I realised I need you so much more.  
And I don't care what everyone will say.  
It's about you and me.  
And we'll never be the same again.

I thought that we would just be friends (oh yeah).  
Things will never be the same again. (Never be the same again)  
It's just the beginning it's not the end. (We've only just begun)  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's not a secret anymore.  
Now we've opened up the door. (Opened up the door)  
Starting tonight and from now on.  
We'll never, never be the same again.  
Never be the same again.

Nite and day.  
Black beach sand to red clay.  
The US to UK, NYC to LA.  
From sidewalks to highways.  
See it'll never be the same again.  
What I'm sayin'  
My mind frame never changed 'til you came rearranged.

But sometimes it seems completely forbidden.  
To discover those feelings that we kept so well hidden.  
Where there's no competition.  
And you render my condition.  
Though improbable it's not impossible.  
For a love that could be unstoppable.

But wait.  
A fine line's between fate and destiny.  
Do you believe in the things that were just meant to be?  
When you tell me the stories of your quest for me.  
Picturesque is the picture you paint effortlessly.

And as our energies mix and begin to multiply.  
Everyday situations, they start to simplify.  
So things will never be the same between you and I.  
We intertwined our life forces and now we're unified.

I thought that we would just be friends.  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's just the beginning it's not the end.  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's not a secret anymore.  
Now we've opened up the door.  
Starting tonight and from now on.  
We'll never, never be the same again.

(Come on, come on)  
Things will never be the same again.  
(You are the one)  
Never be the same again.  
It's not a secret anymore.  
We'll never be the same again.  
It's not a secret anymore.  
We'll never be the same again.  
Never be the same again.  
Never be the same again.  
Never be the same again.  
Never be the same again.

* * *

**Reviews Pls im losing my confidence…hehehe seriously**


	11. So let the flames begin

Hey guys, IM SO HAPPY (mood swings much) thank you for the lovely reviews. I have decided 2 only put in some of the lyrics and make the chaps longer… so that means it will take a bit more time to Update … mainly cause im lazy hehehe.

DICLAIMER I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE (why do we do this I only do it cause every body else does…. T_T

* * *

**RECAP:**

"_They are other vampires here" said Ruka _

_I looked at him and Hotaru they seemed stiff to._

"_How is that bad?" I said questionly_

_Natsume looked at me " They are good and bad vampires" he said darkly _

_Of course once again I could not understand._

* * *

MIKANS P.O.V

'Good and Bad vampires huh…' I thought 'I still don't get it'.

"Leave it there, you don't need to get it" ruffed Natsume.

He glared at poor Ruka

'…Did he just read my mind'?

I saw Natsume smirk at me " What do you think" he said in an arrogant voice.

It was kind of obvious anyway.

I gave an insignificant sigh, it was now to quiet.

I looked at Natsume with the corner of my eye.

Half his back was turned and you could see his raven locks swaying in the wind.

His eye colour were an eccentric fiery red as if he were thinking about something important.

I couldn't help but blush, so I looked away.

'God I feel like a pervert'

Then I just realised we have been staying spot for more than 10 minutes.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked looking at Hotaru.

Hotaru glared at me coldly "Where waiting for you BAKA!".

I flinched "You could have told me" I muttered to myself.

"It's a matter of common sense" said Hotaru.

'Stupid, Vampire' I thought through anger .

"Don't forget that your one _polka-dots"_ said Natsume hotly, his eyes now a glowing red blood.

'Shit I forgot he could read minds'

* * *

It was a dark room lit by a fireplace.

In front of the fireplace sat a little boy with sliver spiky hair.

In his hands he was holding a small teddy bear.

"Butler-san" called the little boy.

A man appeared before the little boy, the man had a long black coat covering his figure with a white mask covering his pale face.

"Sir" said the man in a chilly voice.

He kneeled down.

"I am hungry," said the boy.

He looked into the fire, his grey eyes glowing.

"Get me blood" he simply stated.

The butler nodded before disappearing through the open night window

* * *

.

"I cant believe it took you all day to find our dorm room" laughed out Ruka.

Hotaru rolled her eyes "What did you expect? She's an idiot".

I wasn't going to stand up for myself because right now I'm tired.

I didn't stay in this dorm anyway before I was kidnapped.

I only knew my classroom and the lunch hall of by heart.

The room (you could call it) was actually pretty cool.

It had a 2 bedroom… to my disdain I have to share one with natsume ¬_¬.

There's a kitchen and a living room.

In a way it was sort of like a flat.

Natsume and my room (sounds weird) was a cream and brown theme.

"You like it" said a deep seductive voice.

I turned around slowly to see Natsume by the on suite bathroom door.

He was only wearing a towel and he was wet.

He was showing how well built his chest and abs were including his eight packs.

"P-PUT S-SOME CLOTHES ON!!" I screeched.

Natsume just rolled his eyes.

"You know you like it" he purred, my whole body started turning hot as I saw Natsume eyes turning blue.

I looked away.

I heard Natsume laugh "Your so cute" he said while taking an putting a black t-shirt on.

I blushed "You shouldn't be embarrassed anyway cause you're my bride" he suddenly whispered into my ear.

He was too close.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

Thank god he was now wearing clothes I would have fainted.

"You're making me thirsty" murmured Natsume.

I laughed "Maybe its because you keep sniffing my neck" I said.

I lifted my hair to the side showing my neck.

Natsume had already exposed his long fangs ready to puncture my skin.

I felt a cold shiver run down my spine…

I still wasn't used to this.

I closed my eyes ready for the pain.

Natsume gripped me closer to his chest as he thrust his fangs into.

I felt a sharp pain run through my body as I let out a pained moan.

Everything started getting dizzier, and the lingering smell of my blood was everywhere drowning my senses into darkness.

* * *

The little boy jumped up.

He could smell a sweet strong scent of blood coming through the open window.

He knew it wasn't a human it was a vampire.

The little boy started fighting himself and hissing.

He was to weak to go hunting, he knew if he did he will surly die.

But it was his animal instinct.

So he found himself jumping out of the window to that scent of blood.

_There was going to be trouble_

* * *

In the school, deep down in the middle of the forest where a group of boys, Spread around the fire.

"It will be two more days to full moon," said the leader.

"You must now keep watch over the cold ones my sons" he continued.

"Or what" said the youngest one among them.

"The entire Human race will be devoured"

Silence drifted as they looked up at the moon.

* * *

What types of students are really in the school?

Who is that little Boy?

What does them group of people in the Forest got to do with the Cold ones?

What are the Cold one?

We will all figure out. as the story makes more sense the complications start, after all most of the things you have in your heads right now ends with.

?

_**What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things  
A memory remains just a tiny spark  
I give it all my oxygen,  
so let the flames begin  
**__**So let the flames begin**_

* * *

**_Pls REVIEW IM COUNTING ON U GUYS IF U LIKE THE CHNGES SO I CAN COUNTINUENO REVIEWS NO UPDATE..._**


	12. A guest short chap

Hey guys, when did I say I was going to stop??? ¬_¬, Anyway thxs for the reviews (even though I was expecting more!!) This is the update hope u like it

* * *

.

NORMAL P.O.V

Natsume laid down the unconscious Mikan on the bed and stared at her for a while.

' She hadn't changed at all' he thought.

He seriously was hopelessly in love with her ever since then.

NATSUMES P.O.V

I sat down next to her resting figure and pulled the strands of her brunette hair of her face.

I remembered the first time I saw her in the forest, I knew it was her but I wasn't sure.

(Her clumsy stature wasn't there)

The human scent around her.

More or less instead of the bright brown olive eyes they looked dull and dead.

I clenched my hands into fists, this is why I was going to find them and have _revenge_.

No matter how old fashion I sound it is what I believe is right.

Those groups of worthless fucks are going to face the full throttle of my anger.

NORMAL P.O.V

Ruka laid on the bed next to Hotaru's sitting figure.

"When are you going to finish on the laptop" said Ruka.

Hotaru did not reply but kept on typing "Hotar- "Something's coming" she interrupted.

She looked at the open window across the room.

"Can you smell it?" she asked Ruka nodded.

He stood up " I better go and tell Natsume" he said In a rushed tone.

"Wait… it's a young pureblood we will be able to fight it" said Hotaru getting out her 'Baka Gun'.

Ruka sweat dropped.

She really wasn't taking this seriously.

"I found it really annoying _Imai-san_ when you don't tell me these things" hissed a deep voice in the shadows.

Natsume came into there room "Where's Mikan?" asked Hotaru coldly.

"What's that got to do with you?" he growled his eyes turning fiery red.

"She's my best friend _Hyuuga-sama__," _replied Hotaru.

"Ermm guys" Ruka called they looked at him as he pointed to the window.

Standing there was a small boy around the age of five with spiky sliver hair that gleamed in the moonlight, with his sliver eyes swirling with lust for blood.

As the boy's eyes rested on Natsume he eyebrows crinkled together as he whispered to himself "Onii-san".

Natsume's tensed shoulder relaxed as he whispered "Youichi" the little boy ran up to him and embraced him with a hug.

Ruka sighed with relief while Hotaru glared at the little boy that was now attached to Natsume's leg.

They now have a new recruit… getting closer to there destiny's a new door has been opened. Or maybe closed…

FLASHBACKS

Two little figures sat at the edge of a cliff staring into the sunset.

"_Isn't it beautiful" cried the little pigtailed girl._

_The little boy next to her nodded._

_Mikan looked at Natsume "Lets make a promise" she asked enthusiastically._

"_That we will stay together forever" suggested Natsume._

"_Hai" cried Mikan as tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. _

_Natsume noticed this and went "idiot why are you crying?"._

"_Because…because I LOVE YOU!!" she screamed before blushing childishly and looking away._

"_Pls except me" she whispered._

_Natsume rolled his eye "Baka I love you too" he whispered in her ear._

_Mikan looked at him before holding his hands._

_They looked at the sunset again._

_Before Natsume randomly said "We need to find your little Onii"_

_Mikan nodded before also saying "and avenging our parents death…_

* * *

Sory this chap is short pls review

REVIEWS PLS !!!

LOVE U GUYS


End file.
